Naruto Chat Room
by Kizu Ranmyaku
Summary: This is a Naruto Chat Room. No, you are not really chating. You are reading Naruto characters chatting to eachother on a chatroom! :3 Hope you love it! ***FUNNY***


FireGoddess has sined on.

FireGoddess: Where's Sasuke?! ;;

BlueberryEmoMuffin has sined on.

BlueberryEmoMuffin: Hello, Kizu. --

BlueberryEmoMuffin: Thanks for making my name be BlueberryEmoMuffin.

FireGoddess:...You won't be so lonley in a little bit...

BlueberryEmoMuffin: ...What?

FireGoddess: Uh...AHHH! Gaara's coming! Hide Lotus! Come with me! -runs and hides in gourd-

FireGoddess has signed off.

BlueberryEmoMuffin:...?

BlueberryEmoMuffin has signed off.

SnowWhiteQueen has signed on.

SnowWhite Queen: Oh noes! -hides with Kizu-

SnowWhiteQueen has signed off.

CookieChibi has signed on.

CookieChibi: LLOOOTTTUUUSSSS!! GET IN HERE!

CookieChibi: Why in the world did you change meh user?

CookieChibi: I am changing it back. --

CookieChibi has signed off.

BlueberryEmoMuffin has signed on.

BlueberryEmoMuffin: I don't want to change meh username though. :

BlueberryEmoMuffin: OMG. OO

SnowWhiteQueen has signed on.

SnowWhite Queen: ;; I thought you'd like it...

SnowWhiteQueen: -cries-...

FireGoddess has signed off.

FireGoddess: Awww...Gaara, don't change it.

BlueberryEmoMuffin: Yea, Gaara, lighten up. :3

CookieChibi has signed on.

CookieChibi: Fine.

CookieChibi: Lotus? I'm sowwie...:3

SnowWhiteQueen: Otay. 33 Luff you Gaara.

CookieChibi: --;; Thank you...

FireGoddess: 3 Sasuke. 3

FireGoddess: Sasuke? OO Where are you? ;;

BlueberryEmoMuffin: 3 Kizu.

BlueberryEmoMuffin: oo;; I ish here...

FireGoddess: Otay. 33

FireGoddess: Well, this is a little weird saying that were all in the same house at the moment. oo

BlueberryEmoMuffin: I guess. Until some other ninja signs on. :3

HandsomeDevil has signed on.

HandsomeDevil: Rock Lee is here! : Now I will make your boredom disappear.

FireGoddess: On no.

BlueberryEmoMuffin: On no...oo

CookieChibi: Who told him about this site? oo Oh no.

SnowWhiteQueen: Great. -- Oh no.

SnowWhiteQueen has signed off.

HandsomeDevil: What? ??

FireGoddess has signed off.

HandsomeDevil: WHAT?! xx

BlueberryEmoMuffin has signed off.

HandsomeDevil: What? :

CookieChibi has signed off.

Everyone else has signed off. Come back later to chat with people. You have 5 minute(s) until we automaticly log you off. Goodbye. Come back later.

HandsomeDevil: ...oo Okay.

Everyone ele has signed off. Come back later to chat with people. You have 1 minute(s) until we automaticly log you off. Goodbye. Come back later.

HandsomeDevil has signed off.

CookieChibi has signed on.

CookieChibi: At least he left. Whew. --

BlueberryEmoMuffin has signed on.

FireGoddess has signed on.

FireGoddess: Yea. Seriously. Hopefully he'll not come back for ahwile. Hehe...

BlueberryEmoMuffin: :3 Hopefully he won't come back too soon.

SnowWhiteQueen has signed on.

SnowWhiteQueen: Yay! :D

FireGoddess: So...Lotus...? You and Gaara becoming a couple?

SnowWhiteQueen: ...Uh...sure...OO;;

CookieChibi: XX; Uhhhmm...

FireGoddess: Come on Gaara, you know you luff her!

BlueberryEmoMuffin: Yea, Gaara! XD

SnowWhiteQueen:...xx -blushes-

CookieChibi: x3...-bluhes-

CookieChibi: -dies of embarrassment-

SnowWhiteQueen: Nuuuuuu! Come back Gaara!

SnowWhiteQueen:...Gaara?

CookieChibi: x I here. -huggles-

CookieChibi: I wonder if someone else will log on. :3

BlueberryEmoMuffin: Yush! x

FireGoddess: Seriously. OO

RamenLover has signed on.

RamenLover: Hello. I'm Naruto! Like meh username?

RamenLover: Raaammmeeennn...333

FireGoddess: That's weird...you got on when we wanted some other member to get on. :D

RamenLover: Coolio. :3

RamenLover: It's getting late, we should go. :3 See you guys tomorrow.

CookieChibi: Okaay. :D Konichiwa, Naruto San. Otay, well see you tomorrow.

SnowWhiteQueen: Okay. Hiya, Naruto! 33 Okay. See joo all tomorrow.

FireGoddess: Okay, sayonara my friends.

FireGoddess: Goodbye Sasuke Kun. 3

BlueberryEmoMuffin: Okay, bye Kizu Chan. Bye all. :D

FireGoddess signed off.

RamenLover has signed off.

CookieChibi has signed off.

BlueberryEmoMuffin has signed off.

SnowWhiteQueen has signed off.

HandsomeDevil has signed on.

HandsomeDevil: Why did I miss this chat? Ugh.

HandsomeDevil has signed off.

-x-

Okay, well, I hope you enjoied this chat.

Now, here is a list of people that are on here if you didn't ever get to know who actually were the usernames:

RamenLover - Naruto Uzumaki

FireGoddess - Kizu Ranmyaku - Me.

SnowWhiteQueen - MejCat - Lotus Hiroshima - She gave me permission.

CookieChibi - Gaara of the Sand...? No last name.

BlueberryEmoMuffin - Sasuke Uchiha 33 - My true love.

HandsomeDevil - Rock Lee --;

If you copy these names or do a chatroom with my Naruto Fan Character, you will be reported.

MejCat and I made this up, so DO NOT COPY UNLESS YOU HAVE OUR OKAYS.

:D

Enjoy.

This isn't a one shot.

I will be posting more.

:D

Hope you loved it!

-Kizu...


End file.
